In many cases, it is useful to print information on containers. This information lets the consuming public know what is in the container. Usually, this information is printed in several colors using inkjet printers. Each inkjet printer prints one color.
A lack of uniformity among containers leads to a negative impression in the consuming public. This extends to the information printed on the containers. A particular shade of yellow, for example, should appear the same across all containers.